The subject matter herein relates generally to busbar connector systems.
In various electrical systems, power may be delivered to or from electrical components, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), through a busbar. A typical busbar includes a planar strip of conductive material, such as copper or a copper alloy, having opposite sides that are engaged by terminals.
Busbars are typically secured to the PCB using a busbar connector having a threaded fastener (for example, a screw) that requires one or more large holes in the PCB to pass the threaded fastener therethrough. Attaching the fasteners to the PCB can be difficult, requiring a certain torque for proper application, and may cause damage to the PCB. The large holes can also cause challenges for signal routing in the PCB. Additionally, the busbar may be required to be positioned flat against the PCB to align the threaded fastener with the PCB. As such, the busbar may take up valuable space on the PCB as opposed to standing the busbar vertically. However, in order to stand the busbar vertically, folds may be introduced into the busbar creating waste and unused material when the busbar is stamped and formed. Additionally, the busbar may be soldered onto solder pads on the PCB. However, because the busbar is typically designed to dissipate heat, soldering may be cumbersome and may require specialized tooling.
Further, in use, the busbar may transmit high current or voltage, which may cause the busbar to generate heat. As the temperature of the busbar increases, the busbar may expand and thus move. The movement of the busbar causes the busbar connector to induce strain on the PCB, which may damage the PCB.
A need remains for a busbar connector that is easier to manage during manufacture and can accommodate movement of the busbar.